


Little Sparrow

by greyghoulclub



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Eventual Relationships, Genji is a Little Shit, Implied Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison/Reaper | Gabriel Reyes - Freeform, M/M, Masturbation, Slow Build, Yakuza Hanzo Shimada, Young Genji Shimada, Young Hanzo Shimada, Young Jesse McCree, but not really.. sort of, dildo in butt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-08-21 18:28:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8255947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greyghoulclub/pseuds/greyghoulclub
Summary: "I shouldn't be doing this with a suspect..." Jesse started to say but Genji cut him off with a kiss.
"But you don't seem to mind it at all," Genji said with a shit-eating smirk on his face.
"...But that makes it all so much sweeter," Jesse whispered into Genji's ear, before kissing him again.





	1. Touchdown

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is inspired by genbooty on tumblr, please go check out their work they're an amazing artist.
> 
> Any lines said by either Hanzo or Genji in japanese will be typed with these: {...} so it's easier for me to keep track of it.

McCree's POV

03:00. Hanamura, Japan.

Jesse as shaken awake by his commanding officer, Gabriel Reyes as the plane was landing in the Hanamura airport.  
"Get up mijo, we've landed," he said as he handed Jesse his carry-on bag. Jesse rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and gratefully accepted the bag. His back cracked when he stood up but he was expecting that as the plane was a little cramped. Although nobody over 5 foot 4 inches could be comfortable on a plane.

***  
Getting through airport security was the easy part, getting to their hotel was the hard part. Turned out Jack didn't know his directions as well as he thought. Gabriel swore at him, saying he was an idiot in spanish, Ana politely held her tongue, and Jesse muttered "ya dun goofed Morrison," under his breath. Jack blushed pink and continued driving until he found the hotel they were staying at.

Everyone doggedly check in and went upstairs to their rooms only to immediately crash on their beds. Jack shared with Ana, and Jesse shared with Gabriel. Jesse didn't even bother taking off his clothes he just flopped on his bed and fell asleep.

***

Jesse woke up to the blare of Gabriel's alarm clock. With a grunt, he got himself out of bed and to the shower. Finally stripping out of the flannel shirt and jeans he had been wearing, he hopped into the shower and let the warm water flow over his body, the steam rising in the air. His fingers ghosted over an old scar on his thigh from an old gunfight before he joined into the police force. The leader of the infamous deadlock gang had been threatening his family and that angered Jesse enough to get in a gunfight with someone older and more experienced with a gun. That was when he was 17, so about 5 years ago now as he is 22.

"Old scars never fade," he said to no one in particular as he reached over to grab the hotel-provided shampoo to wash his hair.

Lathering the soap in his hair, he thought about the mission and why he was here. His group were assigned to gather as much information as they could about the Shimada-gumi, a notorious yakuza gang around these parts. 

The Shimada-gumi were rich and powerful, able to manipulate anyone they wanted to do their dirty work with the amount of money they had. The last boss had recently passed away due to old age and now it was the eldest son of the family now, Hanzo. Hanzo also had a younger brother named Genji who was supposed to be Hanzo's right hand man but was a bit of a playboy and not really all that interested in the family business. Jack and Gabriel had said to Jesse that he would need to get close Genji as he would have valuable information for them.

They had also given Jesse a picture of Genji, saying that he'd be around the same age as Jesse. The picture was of a young, smiling man with the brightest green hair he had ever seen and a drink of some form in his hand. The picture was obviously taken in a bar as the room it as in was dark and some coloured lights were reflecting on Genji's skin and glass. Not that Genji as bad-looking either, Jesse actually thought he was kinda cute. Although the hair was a bit of stretch but Genji somehow suited it.

Turning off the shower and stepping out of the cubicle, the air cold, Jesse was having some slight second thoughts about this mission. He didn't want to break Genji's heart or anything like that because if what he heard was true Genji got attached quite quickly. Oh man would Jesse feel like an asshole for doing something like that to this cute boy.


	2. Pew Pew Pew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's just Genji being a little shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that the last chapter was so short, I wanted to at least have something up before I fell asleep.
> 
> I honestly don't know the correct terminology for the different types of kimono, so if anyone could correct me if I get it wrong, that would be very much appreciated.

Genji's POV

Wake up. See the newest person climb out the window. Deal with a hangover.   
It had become routine for the younger Shimada. He could get up now and get the lecture from Hanzo over with. But he'd rather nurse his headache and eat. Hanzo would probably be more merciful today as he was drinking with him last night. As an offer of stress relief, Hanzo had gratefully accepted to come with him, as the tensions in the yakuza were getting high. A lot of the old members of the yakuza didn't like Hanzo's style of leadership, some actually liked him and would defend him as he is more merciful than their late father.

Genji preferred to stay out of it.

He liked at least trying to live like a regular person. And he did for a lot of the time as he was still in university studying business economics at the request of his mother. His university was in Tokyo, so a few hours away from Hanamura, so he could at least come home for the holidays. Which he did. 

Eventually Genji mustered the strength to haul himself out of his bed. Kicking away dirty underwear from on the floor beside him, he stretched, bones cracking, and blood rushing back into his limbs. He went into his en suite to freshen up a bit. Turning on the light he saw his reflection in the mirror. Messy dyed green hair, mussed from sleep and sex, he could see his natural black coloured roots growing in at his hairline. His eyes were a little it bloodshot because of the late night, and some stubble was starting to grow on his chin.

Splashing his face with water helped wake him up a bit, well enough to allow him to face people at breakfast. Grunting he left the sink and found his kimono to wrap around himself so he as at least decent.

moaning and groaning, he found his way to the front room, seeing that Hanzo was sitting there silently, with a cup of tea, also hungover. 

{How are you doing there bro?}  
Hanzo looked up at him, with 5 o'clock shadow and heavy circles under his eyes. Genji could see where the stress was getting to him as he was starting to get a grey streak in his sideburn on the left side of his head.  
{Hungover as all hell, I guess you're the same?}  
{Oh you know me too well.}  
{Nothing really, just a hunch.}  
Genji smiled and got a cup to pour himself some tea and sat beside his brother.  
{Where's the flavour of the week?} Genji wondered what Hanzo meant by that for a moment. But he soon realised his brother was referencing his playboy ways.  
{Climbed out the window.}  
{Been a while since one's done that.} Genji liked moments like this. When the two of them weren't worrying about the family business and just joking around and being brothers. He often forgot Hanzo had a bit of a sharp tongue and was sarcastic.   
{Yeah, remember when one of them literally walked out in just jeans in front of us and dad and flipped the bird at us?} Hanzo nodded. {Apparently I was disappointing for him.} Hanzo rolled his eyes at that.  
{Please don't go into the details. I value my innocence.} 

Genji just laughed, as his brother was anything but innocent with the shit he's had to do.

After breakfast, Genji got dressed in a pair of jeans that were ripped at the knees, a plain black t-shirt and a hoodie. Waving goodbye to Hanzo and telling him he was going to the arcade.

Hanamura arcade was a mishmash of Pachimaris and old-school arcade machines. Enough neon lights to put a rave party to shame and a distinct smell of old soda and ramen. Even so, Genji loved it and came here a lot on his time off. A lot of the machines had his name on the high scores and not a lot of people had beaten him. He was on first name basis with the owner and knew a lot of the usuals.

He started up a game of Donkey Kong and was trying to beat his high scare on it, which was 68356. Pixellated barrels rolled down the screen in an attempt to stop jumpman from rescuing the lady that Kong had captured. The machine made "boop" sounds each time he jumped. Several minutes later the machine made the victory sound and showed Genji his score. 68478!

"Ha ha, you can't catch me you lady-stealing ape." 

To be honest, he could of kept quiet, as only one or two people were in the arcade with him. A couple kids from down the road and a tourist Genji supposed. 

The man was tall and tanned with shoulder length, messy brown hair. He had a tan coloured shirt, black jeans, and a red bandanna aroud his neck, like a cowboy. He seemed friendly enough so Genji went over to talk to him. He was engrossed in a game of Punch-Out and was facing Don Flamenco. Genji also had the high score on this machine too. 

"Hey how's it going tall, dark, and handsome?" he asked, turning up the charm.  
"Hold on one second, lemme pause this." The movements on the arcade screen stilled and a message that said pause in red letters shone across it. "Well howdy, stranger."  
Genji smiled at the ridiculous greeting. "Howdy to you too."  
"The name's McCree, Jesse McCree," the stranger said holding out his hand. Genji got a good look at his face, Warm inviting brown eyes, freckles from living somewhere hot, friendly smile and the beginning of a wild beard.  
"Genji Shimada."

Jesse paused a bit the clear his throat and then asked if Genji was from around these parts. Genji laughed and told Jesse that this was his hometown. 

"Sure is pretty. And so are you," Jesse said with a grin.  
"You are a flatterer. And may I ask where you're from?"  
Jesse kept that grin on his face. "Santa Fe in New Mexico," he saw Genji's confused look. "In America." 

An American, Genji thought. I could show him around and then get some red hot loving out of this one.

"Are you just visiting?" Genji asked, intrigued by the American man standing in front of him.  
"Nah, I'm on work duty."  
"What kind of work?"  
"Top secret. Sorry."  
"Oh well, I guess I can't pry."  
"Yeeeahhh, my boss would kick my ass to kingdom come if I told anyone."  
"Can I watch you play? I wanna see how good you are." Genji said, sticking his tongue out in a cute gesture towards Jesse.  
"Sure, come here." 

It turned out Jesse was actually quite good at Punch-Out, easily beating Don Flamenco, and just winning against Mr Sandman in the last few seconds.

"There's not a lot of people who've won against Mr Sandman here." Genji nudged Jesse.  
"Really? Same at the arcade in my town." Jesse and Genji actually had a bit in common. Both liked video games, goofing off and cracking jokes.  
"Let's see your score!"

30,567.

One point more than Genji's high score.

Jesse typed in his name and looked over at Genji, who stared at the screen in shock.

"No one beat your high score before?" Jesse asked him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhhhhhh! The halloween event has just launched today in the UK and I love the new highlight reel for Genji! I'm disappointed that McCree didn't get a skin but he did get some new lines with Hanzo which is also great. (I also ship mchanzo as well as mcgenji, both Shimadas getting some mclovin.) 
> 
> But I'm also getting some serous Dante from Devil May Cry vibes from Soldier 76's halloween skin which I immediately bought with my credits. The new sprays of the characters as kids going out trick or treating are so cute I want them all.
> 
> Sorry I'm just screaming about this. (Also Junkrat and Roadhog's couples costumes? Blizzard ya ain't slick.)


	3. A kiss with a fist is better than none

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yes the title is a Florence and the Machine reference.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm actually really honoured with the love people have been giving this fic even though I haven't written all that much. Thank you all so much!

Genji was still staring at the screen with Jesse's score on it with shock. No one had beaten him before, Jesse guessed.

"Uh Genji, you alright there?" Jesse asked as the boy had not moved a muscle in two minutes.

"Uh yeah I'm fine..." Genji trailed off. Invasive thoughts creeped into his head. He knew they were inappropriate, but he couldn't help it. With Jesse being so attractive and funny, he really was Genji's type. 

"Come on, we can get some boba tea if ya want, my treat." Jesse gave Genji his hand and led him out ignored the arcade, into the bright sunlight that hurt Genji's eyes before they adjusted from the darkness of the arcade.

Luckily for Jesse, the boba place wasn't too far away. The line was fairly short too. He and Genji talked about their lives whichever were drastically different from each other's and it made it really interesting.

Jesse listened intently to Genji talk about growing up here with his older brother and the silly games they'd play. 

Genji was quite enamoured with Jesse's tales of Santa Fe, and living poor in a desert when he got in trouble with a gang known as "Deadlock".

"What did Deadlock do?" Genji asked Jesse, stumbling over the pronouncement of Deadlock a little bit.

"Uh, I don't remember exactly, it was a really long time ago, but they um, were dealin' in various crap. Drugs, guns, you name it Deadlock probably had it."

Genji's eyes widened just a fraction. They really did sound like the Shimada-gumi. But more basic in their deals and items.

"Why were you there? The description you gave me is enough to know to stay away."

"Teenage rebellion?"

"Jesse, as much as I appreciate your jokes, I want the truth. Why were you there?"

"Uhh..." Jesse seemed nervous to talk about this with Genji out in the open. "I'll tell you when we're somewhere private."

Genji nodded his agreement and got the teas they ordered. Jesse was on edge now, Genji could be getting close to finding out about Overwatch, but he could always lie. Jesse didn't want to but he had to, for the sake of the mission. 

Genji led Jesse around a corner, big but secluded so no one would see them. 

"Now tell me, why were you with Deadlock."

Jesse was backed into a corner both figuratively and literally.

"I was poor and needed a home. I had run away from home as it wasn't a good place for me. I needed some way to make money and I wasn't gonna become a prostitute.

The Deadlock gang had been recruitin' poor kids like me for years. They knew how to get into your head with promises of friends and fame. They were infamous for it back in the day."

"And you bought it."

"Well I was a dumb kid. Only 17 fresh out of high school and the pity house."

"Pity house?"

"Houses they give to the poor and addicts."

"Oh." Genji said in a small voice. The Deadlock gang were worse than her imagined. Maniplulating young people with lies. It was despicable, even by the Shimada-gumi's standards. 

"But that's all I remember of there. I told ya before, it was a long time ago."

"Right. I probably shouldn't have pressured you into telling me."

"Look here, it's fine. I'd rather it stay in the past but..."

"But what?"

"Doesn't matter." Jesse cut Genji off. He mentally cursed himself. He nearly blew it! He nearly told the right hand man of the fucking Shimada-gumi about Overwatch and his mission here. 

Genji didn't completely look convinced about Jesse's answer but he decided to let it go. 

After about two hours Jesse had the suspicion that someone or some people were following them. They tried to lose them by taking several shortcuts. But it didn't work.

Five thuggish looking people surrounded the both of them. Genji's eyes were already darting around looking for an escape route, Jesse was getting ready to fight. 

The people never said a word, they just dove in fists a blazing. Jesse was prepared, this was his element, backstreet fights. He could tell when omen of them was going to throw a punch. 

"Amateur." He thought.

Genji, however wasn't doing as well as Jesse. He was just trying to dodge the hits. His skills had gotten rusty as he had stopped being a juvenile delinquent. These were people who weren't very skilled in fighting, but made up for it in sheer amount of hits. Jesse drove his fist into the side of one man's jaw, knocking out a couple molars. Jesse himself had a bloody nose and a split lip. 

Genji kept dodging and pushed one into the wall behind him. He landed with a thud and stopped moving. Unconscious. 

Jesse took out most of the men and Genji quickly looked around if there was any more. Luckily, there wasn't. 

Genji looked over at Jesse who was nursing his bruised knuckles.  
"Jesse thank you," Genji said walking closer to the man in question. 

"No need to thank me. Let's just get out of here."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boiiiii I wanna write some angst but I don't wanna destroy you all...
> 
> (Can y'all tell Hanamura is my favourite map?)


	4. Hero in shining... bulletproof vest?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's really just filler so I can sort of plan what's happening next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic will be the death of me.( ͡°( ͡° ͜ʖ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)ʖ ͡°) ͡°)

To say the least, the others were not impressed by Jesse's escapades. Ana had that 'I'm not mad just disappointed' look on her face.

"How did you get in there? Said you'd fuck him?" was the not-so-subtle indicator that Gabe was mad at him. To be honest Jesse was a little hurt by that. He didn't think himself to be the type to fuck and go.

"Jesse please explain." Jack asked him. He was playing good cop here.

"We got into a fight with some street thugs and I got a little banged up, so Genji offered to patch me up so he took me back to his home which is the Shimada manor."

"Were you attacked?" Jack's blue eyes were deep in thought.

"Sort of. I could tell Genji was the one they wanted but they didn't count on someone being with his at the time." Jesse heaved a sigh and felt the pain in his side from his bruised ribs. "Guess they thought I was some kind of bodyguard."

Jack snapped his fingers as if he had a plan. "I know what we can do with this."

"Please do tell." Gabe said, the traces of anger still in his voice.

Jack glared at Gabriel and continued with his train of thought. "I was thinking with the 'they thought you were a bodyguard thing' you could pose as a bodyguard for him and then get more info from there. Since you'll be in a better position." Ana nodded to agree with this and Gabriel didn't look entirely convinced but let it slide anyway.

Jesse knew where Jack was going with this but also didn't want to hurt Genji. As he knew that Genji fell for people quite quickly. He didn't want to admit it but he had some affection for the guy. But he didn't know what to call it. It wasn't a crush just yet but more than just wanting to be friends.

"Jesse are ok with doing this? We can rethink if you don't want to." Ana said when she noticed Jesse's expression. It was kind of sad but so a little it lovesick.

Jesse shook his head to snap out of his trance and he said he would do it just to take it slowly as he didn't know if Genji truly trusted him or not.

"Ok McCree, but remember if you do this, the mission rests on you. We'll give you a communicator to put in your ear so we can still talk to you while you'e there." Gabe said and gave him a pat on the shoulder.

Jesse was left alone to his thoughts after that. Something that one of the thugs said replayed in his mind over and over again.

"Oh little sparrow please sing for us."

Jesse couldn't figure out what it meant. Was it literal in its meaning or was it something that Genji understood meant something else. Jesse didn't like the sound of it, the sing-songy voice they had said it in. It was like they were taunting Genji, trying to make him take the bait.

So if Jesse were to become Genji's 'bodyguard' would he able to get Genji to tell him what it means? Or was it a secret? Either way Jesse's curiosity was peaked. The knight in shining amour was a way Jesse liked to think about the position now although the only amour he wore was a bulletproof vest... sort of the same thing he guessed, Oh well, he'd sleep on it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kinda feel like that was a pretty copout way of ending the chapter... yikes @ my motivation to do anything.


	5. A bromance for the ages

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I want more content of McCree and Genji being really good friends. C'mon Blizzard I'll pay you the crumpled £5 note in my pocket.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was inspired by me reading a sad mcgenji headcanon and then me wanting some happy mcgenji content.

To say the least Genji was nervous to see Jesse again. Most people run off when they see Genji's home and realise "Oh shit he's part of a yakuza".

But McCree did say he'd either call or meet Genji again. (At the arcade of course.) He did sound really genuine... 

Ah well, I'm overthinking it, Genji thought to himself. Running his fingers through his dyed green hair. Hanzo often said that the green hair was a mistake. Jesse seemed to like it so that was good enough for Genji.

There was just something about Jesse that Genji was somehow drawn to. The accent was nice, a slight southern drawl to it, it was like the words that he spoke were wrapping you up in a big warm hug. Deep brown eyes, with a puppy dog charm to them. Like basset hound, big and soulful. Or maybe just the fact he was generally nice and approachable. Friendly like an old dog.

Thinking about it was so cliche, Genji felt like a schoolgirl daydreaming about her crush. And no, he did not have a crush on Jesse, he just wanted to be friends with the guy.

He looked at the piece of paper in his room where he had scrawled down Jesse's phone number to put into his contacts. Did he dare text the other guy? Maybe. Would Jesse be half as friendly now he knew that Genji was part of a yakuza? Jesse didn't seem bothered about it last time Genji saw him. In fact he seemed to take it in his stride. But maybe that's just what Jesse did. Since he's such a laid-back guy he probably worried about it when he was back in his hotel or something. 

Genji mentally slapped himself. Stop being such a baby and just text him, he thought to himself.

He unlocked his phoneand quickly tapped in Jesse's contact number. Then he moved to his messages and chose Jesse as the recipient for the message.

"Hey Jesse do you want to meet at the arcade to hang out or something?" Woop. The text was sent. Now all Genji had to do was wait until Jesse texted back, right?

"Howdy partner! Meeting at the arcade is fine what do you have in mind about doing?" was Jesse's answer. Genji let out a breath that he didn't know he was holding.

"I don't know I just want to see you."

"Alright, I'm free about 11 how about then?"

"That sounds great meet you then." Genji locked his phone again and made an effort to look semi-decent. He was caught by one of the bodyguards on the way out.

"{Where are you going?}" the bodyguard asked.

"{Out.}" was Genji's short answer. They knew he was going out, they had done this a million times before. The bodyguard just grunted and let Genji past. He knew they were going to tell Hanzo but he really didn't give a shit and neither did Hanzo. He was too busy with his duties as the yakuza boss to be worrying about his playboy younger brother.

The streets were crowded today as a famous pro gamer was in town. A fuckton of people were at the arcade to meet her. Genji knew her name was D.va and she was from South Korea. She was famous for streaming starcraft and is really popular in her home country. 

Genji couldn't see Jesse in the crowd so he assumed he'd be further down the street.

He was thinking about what to say when he walked down the street, He was known as a suave motherfucker but Jesse still made him nervous. God damn.

Luckily for him Jesse wasn't really hard to miss. Genji walked up to him and tapped himon the shoulder- well back. Genji wasn't tall enough to reach Jesse's shoulder. He is a small guy ok?? 

"Ah, Genji nice to see ya again." Goddamn the accent made Genji weak at the knees.

Genji didn't realise he was blushing a little bit until it was too late and Jesse pointed it out when he failed to reply. This made Genji blush even more.

"Uh, yeah it's good to see you too Jesse..." he trailed off too embarrassed by his own awkwardness. Jesse decided to break to silence (thank god Genji thought) with: "Hey there's a place that does boba tea just a couple minutes from here, you wanna get some?" Add that to the list of things about Jesse that Genji was surprised about. He liked boba tea. 

The place Jesse took Genji to was tucked away in a corner but it was quite quaint. It was small and cosy and Genji really liked the soft pastel blue decor they had going. After a quick discussion of what they wanted, Genji went up to the counter and ordered since Jesse's japanese wasn't all that good when he spoke it but he gave the money to pay for both of their drinks. Genji got strawberry and Jesse got mango. They walked out of the store with their drinks and happily chatted about anything and everything. Jesse could always make Genji laugh without fail.

"{Ah you two are a cute couple.}" said an old lady, whom they had helped carry groceries to her house. Both of them were blushing beet red. 

"{Uh, sorry ma'am we're not a couple just friends!}" Genji replied a bit stuttery. But the old lady just gave them a knowing look. It was like they were two characters in a fanfic and they were her otp. 

Ok maybe Genji was pining for one cowboy-looking American. Just a little bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhhh my sweet boys and their boba date. I swear I felt my teeth rotting with all that sugary sweet fluff.


	6. How to train your Shimada

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introduction of the danger noodles!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The noodles are just like big cats and you can't convince me otherwise.

So far so good on the "pretending to be a bodyguard thing". No one really questioned it. Or they were planning something and Jesse just didn't know. But he didn't want to think about as he really wanted to be friends with Genji so he'd rather not bring that up. Today was rather peaceful, quiet in the streets and slightly windy so you could hear he soft tinkling of the wind chimes. Jesse was lounging under the balcony in his hotel room like a old cat, relaxed and just dozing off to sleep. Reyes had ordered a meeting with Ana and Jack about what to do now that people accepted that Jesse was Genji's "bodyguard" and how they'd get information about the Shimada-gumi. Jesse didn't need to be present until they had finished so he took his chance to relax now that he could.

It was nice to have a break from the hectic life he had.

His phone buzzed in his pocket and he slowly went to check it. It was a text from Genji, what he want today? Didn't he say that he would be busy?, he thought to himself as he unlocked his phone. His phone let out another buzz to let him know that he had another text.

Genji: Jesse im bored and have nothing to dooooo... can i hang with you??

Jesse quickly typed a text to reply: didnt you say youd be busy tho? And then hit the send button. Maybe if he could keep Genji talking for a while he could get some sleep with just him waking up to reply. He didn't mind he was a light sleeper anyway. 

Genji: but im done with that tho,, and now im bored and i wanna talk to someone :(

Jesse rolled his eyes at this and typed a reply again: aw come on i was about to take a nap

Genji: dont be lazy! i have something cool to show you

This went on back and forth for a while, and Genji was unrelenting in persuad- no annoying Jesse to come and see him. Well the boss' meeting was over anyway he could quickly get the jist of it from Ana and then go see Genji. He knocked at the door and Ana peeked out with some quiet-ish bickering from Gabriel and Jack.

"Lover's quarrel over there?" he asked and Ana nodded, "Sort of. Anyway what do you want to ask me?" She pushed a lock of he long black hair out of her face, ghosting over the eye of Horus tattoo under her eye.

"What did you guys talk about in the meeting and can I get the short version? I'm gonna have ta go to the Shimada residence soon anyway."

Ana had that knowing look on her face. She always knew about stuff like this it was like she was a psychic or something.  
"Genji was texting you again and you mayyybe have a slight crush on him?" Goddamn Jesse blushed beet red. Ana just giggled at the colour that rushed into his face, not in a mean way just a "I knew it" sort of way. 

"You never were good at hiding your crushes Jesse." She put a hand on his shoulder and brought him in close. 

"I'll give you the jist of it, basically they want you to get close enough to the boy so he tells you classified stuff and then you report back to us OK? But I know you do care for Genji so you don't have to tell everything just what we'll need so you don't break his heart and then yours." Ana was a lifesaver. 

The arguing from Jack and Gabe got louder to break the silence. Jesse grinned and nudged Ana.

"Remember our bet?" Ana grinned too. The bet (tm) had been going on for a while now.

"Yes I do, Jesse."

"$5 they're gonna fuck, $10 if they already are."

***

Genji didn't know what was taking Jesse so long to get here, he's usually over in about 15 minutes from his hotel room near the centre of town. Was he being held up in traffic? Nah, too quiet for that. Was he in a meeting with his superiors? Likely. Was he sick? No Jesse didn't get sick easily like he did.

No use in complaining about it. If he did Jesse would take longer just to piss him off. He was a dick like that.

His back still stung from the tattoo he got last night. It was a tradition in the family to have these when they were adults. Hanzo already had his on his arm. It was dark blue with a dragon with a golden mane twirling down the limb. Genji's was the same but green instead. But that wasn't the only thing. He could actually summon a real life dragon with too. How fucking cool was that?

He had been told that it was only for emergencies in a fight or something like that. But really it was just like a big cat. Doing dumb cat stuff.

He considered texting Jesse again when he heard a knock at the door, went to check it and speak of the devil it was Jesse.

"What took you so long?" Genji asked with a slight punch to Jesse's shoulder.

"Ah sorry darlin' I got caught up in a meeting with the boss, ya know?" Genji smiled a bit at the pet name.

"Aaaaanyway, I've got something cool to show you." This piqued Jesse's interest. 

"What is it?" He blushed a bit when he saw Genji take off his t-shirt to reveal a green dragon tattoo on his back. Jesse let out a small gasp.

"When didya get that done?" he refrained from touching as it might still be healing. Genji put the t-shirt back on and laughed a bit. 

"Last night." Jesse's eyes near-enough bugged out of his head.

"All that last night?" Genji nodded. "Must've hurt like a bitch. Jesse used to have a tattoo as well but it went when he got his prosthetic hand. It was of a bleached cow skull that you'd find in the desert. A little reminder of home. 

"It wasn't too bad. Like a load of cat scratches all once." Genji tried to play it to off like he had soldiered through it. It had l=hurt a lot and his maybe have gotten a bit watery-eyed when it got near the bone of his spine. Jesse wasn't fooled though.

"It did, and you try to be the tough guy." He grinned. You really didn't get anything past Jesse McCree. 

"But something else happened too. But you have to guess what it is." Jesse put on a face that made him look like he was thinking really hard about this.

"Well then, knowing you... you got a piercing on your dick." 

"Damn that's my Friday night plans ruined, but no I didn't do that." Jesse let a hearty laugh at the joke. His laugh was like a warm hug, it was warm and comforting.

"Got invites to some huge party and you want me to come with you."

"Wrong again."

"Well then I don't know." Wow out of guesses already, or Jesse just really wanted to see what it is.

"Ok I'll show you." Genji closed his eyes and a slight green light started filling the room. Jesse could hear hissing, a snake? No snakes don't glow green. It towered above everyone. it was a dragon. Jesse was quite confused how long was Genjiable to do this? All his life or just since he got the tattoo?

"Jesse are you ok?" Genji asked seeing the slightly scared, slightly confused look on Jesse's face. Jesse was nearly shitting himself with the way the dragon looked at him. 

"Uh yeah, this fine." Genji just raised an eyebrow. The dragon was sniffing at Jesse, probably deciding if he could be trusted at all. They really are like big cats.

Finally the dragon decided that Jesse was a friend and started nuzzling his side. It was Jesse laugh as the whiskers tickled.

The laughing died down as Jesse said, "Well now you've got to train the dragon."


	7. Fluorescent adolescent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flicking through a little book of sex tips, remember when all the boys were electric?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short nsfw chapter. Have a break. Have a wank.

Genji Shimada was horny as fuck at this moment.

At least he was home alone. As he had a very prominent boner in his boxers. Goddamn Jesse McCree and his dashing good looks. Genji had to admit, the man was muscular as hell. He'd treat me right, Genji thought to himself.

Sure Genji was a bit of a playboy but no one had ever gotten him hot under the collar like Jesse did. Not once, but twice had Genji taken a little peek at Jesse's crotch, and BOY, HE WAS PACKING BULL NUTS DOWN THERE. Genji would like McCree to bust one of those in his ass. Hell yeah. He was so gay for this man.

Genji reached for the aptly titled "box of shame" from under his bed. Inside the box was all his dildos, vibrators, and other nasties. (With lube of course.) To be honest he couldn't get his underwear off quick enough. They were flung to the corner of his room without a care in the world, besides I want to cum with a dildo in my ass. The sound of lube squelching onto his fingers filled the room. Slowly, but surely Genji started to trace his fingers around his hole, muffling his whimpers by biting his lower lip. His hole was quivering like crazy but that made this all the better.

Genji couldn't help but moan when a finger finally slipped in. He slowly dragged it up and down along his inner walls. Soon another finger followed. Genji near enough yelled when he found that bundle of nerves with his fingers. His cock was dripping precum on his stomach and was an angry red from not being touched. But he wanted to cum with only the toy in his butt. Three fingers in and Genji decided he was stretched enough.

He grabbed one of the dildos, it wasn't the longest but it was his thickest. He coated it with a generous amount of lube, the bad boy was gonna need it. And slowly started pressing it in. Even with just the tip in, Genji was whimpering like a cock-starved whore. It so thick and he hadn't been stretched like this in a while. Length wasn't everything, he thought.

Getting the rest of the dildo in was easy when he had adjusted to the intrusion. He felt so full, he was about to nut then and there but he wanted at least some movement. He reached his hand down between his legs and slowly started moving the dildo in and out, the pleasure building up in his gut. 

"Guh, ah ah ah..." Oh god this felt good. The toy was hitting his prostate perfectly and the ridges were tugging at his inner walls just right too. That familiar heat was building up in his stomach. He pushed back the fluorescent green hair that fell in his face back as he fucked himself harder on the dildo. God he felt like a horny teenager thinking about an unreachable crush and masturbating over them but he didn't care. All he wanted to do was cum. Even though he was expecting it, his orgasm hit him like a truck, he hadn't cum this hard in ages. He bit his lip so hard it bled while going through the most intense orgasm in his life. 

Coming down from the high, panting like a dog, he took the toy out of his ass and put it back in the box. He'd clean it later. First he'd like to thank Jesse McCree for the best fantasy and possible reality.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I PROBABLY WOULD HAVE MADE IT LONGER BUT I AM WEAK AND GAY.


	8. The chapter in which the plot thickens (tm)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some shits gonna happen yo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I haven't updated this in a while,,, writer's block is fun isn't it....

"You want me to do what?" Genji reeled back from the elder who had spoken to him. The elder shrugged like it was no big deal, which it very much was thank you very much. (According to them.) Genji however, was completely gobsmacked that they'd straight up asked him to kill someone. Genji made a point to not kill anyone if it could be avoided. He didn't want to sink down to their levels.

"I said, I want you to kill that American man you have been spending a lot of your time with." They want him to kill Jesse. 

Genji knew what he wanted to say, "No I won't do that you monster.", but the words never came. The elder seemed to take his silence as a yes. Genji knew that the elders could read him like a book, he knew that he didn't want to do this but he had no choice. The younger Shimada had always worn his heart on his sleeve. The elder turned and walked away from him in silence as he wasn't retorting. They probably thought that he had finally learned some respect for them even if he didn't like them at all. 

He could get out of this couldn't he? He had gotten out of their schemes before so he could do it now couldn't he but he needed a plan. A plan, yeah. A plan...

Maybe he could just tell Jesse to get out of the country because of some bullshit reason saying that he was in danger? No that's too far-fetched. Maybe he could see if he could get one of the yakuza's goons to go in his place? No the elders would immediately see what he'd done. So far he really couldn't think of anything to get past the elder's nose. Maybe he should speak to Hanzo? Maybe that's his best bet at the moment. 

Except that he didn't know where Hanzo was at this moment in time. He could be anywhere, really but he decided that the archery range was a good place to start. It wasn't too far from where he was in the manor just out the front door and round the back. He could feel a cool breeze tickling the back of his neck as he walked around the manor. He could hear the rhythmic thunk of arrows as they hit the wood of the target. He knew that it was Hanzo, from the slight blue tips on the feathery bit at the end of the arrows, Genji didn't know what they were called. 

Hanzo stood at the end of the range, plucking arrows from the target when Genji came around the corner. Hanzo immediately noticed his brother and waved to him quickly and went back to plucking arrows. Genji walked up beside him and took a breath.

"Genji, are you ok? It is not like you to be nervous, what happened?" You never could really pull the wool over Hanzo's eyes, he could always see when Genji was acting differently from usual.

"It's uh... You what? Nevermind..." Genji began to turned away, but Hanzo grabbed his shoulder. 

"Genji, It isn't nothing if you're going to act all secretive about it, so spit it out. Was it something someone said or what?" Genji knew that Hanzo was concerned as all hell for him, especially now because of the pressure put on him to be a productive member of the Shimada-gumi even though he obviously didn't want to be. Genji was beat. Hanzo really didn't joke around, he was a pretty straight-to-the-point kinda guy.

"The elders want me to kill Jesse... You know Jesse right?"

"Yeah, that American you've taken a liking to."

"That's him. But I really don't want to kill him. For reasons." 

Hanzo raised an eyebrow before he answered, "You have a crush on this guy." 

Genji blushed furiously. Hanzo laughed at his brother's reaction.

"But really, I know how much you don't want to do this. I may have overheard the elders talking about it behind our backs. 'Make that boy a proper member of the clan' they said. So I'm willing to help you if you help me."

"Really Hanzo?"

"Really."

"But what do you want help with? There's only so much I can do."

"Oh no, it's quite simple. Help me end the clan."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I live for fics where Hanzo is low-key, high-key concerned AF big bro.


	9. In which Jesse finds out why Genji's been acting weird the past few days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning for some graphic violence in this chapter.

"Genji are ya alright?" Jesse asked noticing how his friend had been quiet for the past few days. "Ye've been actin' kinda weird the past couple of days." Genji looked kinda of upset and Jesse wanted to ask what was wrong but he didn't know what was going on so he didn't know how to go about it. 

Genji didn't respond for a couple of minutes, so Jesse thought that maybe Genji didn't want to talk about and so he should drop it. 

"It's just some stuff at home Jesse, nothing to worry about," Genji said, but he did kinda find the guy's concern to be quite endearing. "Everyone's just really stressed at the moment." 

"Is there anything I can do to help?"

"No Jesse, it's fine." Jesse didn't look entirely convinced but let it go anyway. He did most of the talking today with Genji piping up when the mood struck him. It was getting kinda ate now as the sun started to dip below the cherry blossom trees, the Shimada manor casting an imposing shadow across the street. 

"Well, I guess I'll see ya around?" Jesse said as Genji entered his home's garden.

"Yeah sur-" Genji's words were cut off by a arrow landing right between his feet. Something was going on. Jesse was immediately tense, ready to fight. Genji was as well, his eyes shifting around, figuring out a plan. There were some yells in Japanese which Jesse understood as death threats. He could definitely hear Hanzo in there. Sounded like he was fighting for his life, and that he as possibly losing. 

"It's the elders! Damn they're tough for old crones!" Genji as he ran around a corner, and Jesse following him as he knew his way around better and Jesse was pretty much relying on him for this reason. They got a peak inside a window and it was as they suspected. Hanzo was on the losing side of the fight, bleeding and bruised, on leg looking like it was definitely broken badly. Some old man with a knife knelt beside where Hanzo was lying on the ground, his broken leg not able sustain his weight. The knife had some sort of greenish liquid on it, running down the knife like syrup. 

"How the mighty fall," the old man crooned and then stabbed the knife into Hanzo's broken leg. He screamed with pain, and desperately cried out for help. 

"So this is what Hanzo meant when he said to destroy the clan..." genji thought to himself. The old man stabbed the knife with more green liquid into Hanzo's other leg, this is when Genji and Jesse burst through the window, guns a-blazing ready to fight anyone who get near the injured Hanzo. Jesse looked around, assessed his surroundings and looking for what he could use to fight. Just like Overwatch had taught him. he found a long but snapped bo staff, while it wasn't ideal for his fighting style, it was the best he had.

He hit the old man around the head, and kicked the knife away with the toe of his boot so he couldn't reach for it again. Some more people had surrounded him where he was protectively standing over Hanzo.

"Come and get it then," He said and held the pointed end of the bo staff at the surrounding people. The first few people were easy, they just ran face for him to easily hit them away with his staff. Genji had gone off somewhere to find medical suppiles as he had recognised the green liquid as poison. Not lethal but would cause Hanzo a lot of pain and possible infection in his wounds. The next few were tricky, some even got hits in on him. He now had one of them to thank for a black eye. 

"Jesse, where has Genji gone?" Hanzo asked him weakly. He sounded like he was on the verge of passing out.

"Getting stuff for your wounds, don't worry." jesse tried to reassure him but he didn't know how much it worked.

"Don't worry..." Hanzo repeated weakly. Genji better get here soon. True to his word, Genji did return with the supplies quickly as Jesse had finished off the last attacker.

"Hanzo! Hanzo! Stay with us we need you awake!" Genji said in hurried Japanese, as he tried to clear as much of the blood off Hanzo's wounds as quick as he could. Hanzo's breathing was getting irregular, the poison starting to infect. Genji pulled some antiseptic out of the medical box, but he wasn't sure that he had enough. Jesse was on the phone to someone. hopefully a trained doctor, Genji hoped. Hanzo flinched a little bit when the antiseptic touched the wounds on his legs. Genji put priority on them as they were easily the worst wounds Hanzo had. 

Hanzo only remembered the sirens of an ambulance and Genji and Jesse talking to the paramedics about how he got the wounds before he passed out.


	10. So.. uh... What now?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was inspired by the ending of Scott Pilgrim vs the World, which I watched with my mates yesterday and i knew I wanted to end this fic like that.

It had been two weeks since the attack in the Shimada manor, and Hanzo was still in the hospital. Genji hadn't heard anything expect that the wounds on Hanzo's legs were going to need surgery. 

Genji was mentally beating himself up about it. Why wasn't he there when his brother needed him? If he was there this could have been avoided. Jesse knew that Genji wasn't dealing well with this, every other night he was coming back to the manor drunk or with some person to take his mind of it with sex. 

But it would be ironic, to say the least, if Jesse was commenting on Genji's coping methods. He also used alcohol, but substituted sex with cigarettes. Jesse tried to be near Genji as possible to try and keep him away from the booze, but he didn't always succeed. Sometimes Genji would even convince him to join in with it. Sometimes Jesse would take him up on his offer, only to get a lecture from Reyes, Morrison, and Amari about how he shouldn't be drinking on the job. He was still reporting to them and they had all agreed that keeping Genji safe was the main objective. 

Through some sweet talk Reyes had found out that the people who attacked Hanzo were aiming to get Genji but since he wasn't there, Hanzo was the next best thing. Morrison said he'd pull some strings and see if he could get them places in the Overwatch barracks, "It would be the safest place for them at the moment." he had said.

Jesse was tasked with telling Genji that he and Hanzo had a place in Overwatch and that he could be safe there.

Jesse found Genji moping in his room with a hangover.

"Jesse, if I ever get drunk again please shoot me in the head."

Jesse rolled his eyes at Genji's halfhearted joke and sat down beside his bed. Genji rolled over to face him. He really was not looking good. Black stubble peppered his chin, the dark circles under his eyes looked almost engraved into his skin. All of what he did these days was just sleep for most of the day and then go out to the bars and clubs. Some of his friends were asking if he was ok and all Jesse could do was shrug his shoulders when they asked about his brother.

"You know if you want to, you and Hanzo could come with me to Overwatch, you don't have to join but you'll be safe there." Genji looked up, intrigued but a bit skepticle.

"We did a bit of investigating about the attack, and we found that it was a rival yakuza, who were after you. Hanzo was the only one here at the time so they went after him as the next best thing." genji didn't say anything, so Jesse continued, "They said they'd be back and we thought that if you stayed at the Overwatch base in Gibraltar with me and Hanzo, you'd be safe and they couldn't find ya." 

Genji mulled it over in his head. Maybe he and Hanzo could start afresh, no more illegal business, just them living together as brothers and no more attacks. Sounded like a dream come true. 

"I'll take you up on that offer Jesse, just let me pack my and Hanzo's things."

***

Later on they had phoned Hanzo and told him the plan, and he agreed to it. Hanamura wasn't the safest place for them at the moment. Hanzo had also said that he as being let out of the hospital but he'd have some difficulty moving for a while until he got used to his new prosthetic legs. 

They met Hanzo at the hospital entrance. His new prosthetics were shiny silver and chrome. Sturdy enough to support him but also springy enough to let him move around fast. He wasn't in better looks than Genji. He also has stubble and dark circles but he had more of a spring in his step as he hadn't been drinking himself blackout drunk every other night.

The trip to the plane was quiet as both Shimadas were tired from their ordeals and Jesse just didn't feel like talking or he felt he'd say something stupid. His commanding officers were waiting at the plane and were ready to welcome the Shimadas. Ana was already acting like a mother hen and scolding Genji for his excessive drinking for the past two weeks. Hanzo was fairly quiet and Ana was all over him to. Offering biotics in case Hanzo's prosthetics started hurting or chafing again. Hanzo had quietly said thank you and got on the plane. Reyes and Morrison were quietly talking to themselves on what they were going to do with the Shimadas when they actually got to Gibraltar but also congratulated Jesse on a job well done. Ana also did and then went over to Hanzo asking about the biotics for his legs.

That leaving only Jesse and Genji together. They joined hands out of a force of habit, and smiled at each other. 

"I shouldn't be doing this to you, you're still a wanted criminal on the registers at the watchpoint." Jesse said.

"Then why are you?"

"Call me a hopeless romantic."

**Author's Note:**

> In this fic Jesse is 22, Genji is 20 and Hanzo is 23. I looked up their canon ages in-game to see who is older than each other. As they are all in their mid-to-late thirties, i decided to go with them all being twenty-somethings to keep with them being the young iterations of their characters but not as teenagers to keep it realistic.


End file.
